Currently, the general plate/strip rolling mill refers to a two-roll mill driven by a work roll at transmission side, a four-roll mill configured with the supporting roll, and a multi-roll mill configured with the middle roll. In order to improve the plate profile of the processed metal plate/strip, a Chinese Patent Application with the No. 200980151893.7 discloses a plate profile adjustment method of Continuously Variable Convexity Curve (CVC), PC rolling mill technology for crossing the work rolls, and roll profile grinding heat convexity compensation curve, etc., which have been developed and used in the prior art. However, the above all methods implement the profile control or improvement on the basis that the transmission side is symmetric with respect to the operation side of the rolling mill but do not affect the asymmetric plate profile produced by the processing of metal plate/strip.
In order to improve the asymmetric plate profile produced by the processing of the metal plate/strip by the rolling mill, the bending roller method, in which the bending moment is applied to the work roll of the rolling mill, has been developed and used in the prior art. Certain effects have been achieved. However, the bending roller failed to effectively deal with the defects of asymmetric plate profile caused by the processing of the plate/strip and the problems of quality control and production stability thereof.